Placemat
Basic Information Placemats are very flat mats the size of one block in width that look like they're made of beige jute/burlap or a similar fabric. These display pads were implemented with the Launch Update R42 on May 8th 2017. The 5 slots of Placemats can be filled with one item, block, liquid and/or object each and will then display these in a smaller shape that they usually have when placed, sometimes in a slightly different shape than usual too. The Placemat itself can then be rendered invisible by activating the according option, so this way items will appear like they are lying on the surface of any block, table or other object that the Placemat has been placed upon. Placemats can be rotated into all directions since update R52 on February 14th 2018, even if "filled" with items, but any objects placed onto Placemats cannot be rotated, activated/deactivated, inscripted or changed in any way. Like Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Snow Buried Containers or Frozen Container, Placemats too can display all placeable blocks and objects (that can be bought as building kits for Blueprints in theoretically infinite amounts btw.), but these display containers can also "show off" items that cannot simply be placed into the game world, like Explosives, Food, Crops or Weapons - a full list can be found below. How to obtain Placemats cannot be found in randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. These display pads can be crafted for free in your crafting menu though (to be opened with "Q" as the default key) after their crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Placemats is unlocked by: *crafting or picking up a craftable Wood Chest (a starting crafting recipe) *crafting Wood Walls or obtaining them from randomly spawning Stone Treasure Chests) *crafting or picking up a Wood Door (craftable from a starting recipe as well) How to craft Placemats To craft one Placemat, you'll need: * 4 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 pieces of Leather obtainable from Pigsies, Night Pigsies, Night Hoglets and occasionally from Leafies or Night Leafies either as a loot or pet-harvest after taming these Creatures and feeding them their favorite Food * 1x Twine made in a Processor from Vines that can be found on Cragwood trees in Forests and other Biomes, or on Wildwood trees in abundance in Jungle biomes, or can be obtained from most kinds of Leafies either as a loot or pet-harvest after feeding them well How to use Placemats To use Placemats, place them into the game world and interact with them (use right-click or "F" as the default key) while pointing at them with your cursor. Placemats can be fully rotated into all directions, even after being "filled" with items, by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated object or block; then all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will automatically be facing the same direction when being placed. When Placemats are activated (default key is "f" while looking at a Placemat with your cursor), a small storage window with 5 slots will open, as well as the option to choose one of four arrangements and to either show or hide the Placemat itself. After activating a Placemat, the inventory window of your player character on the left side will temporarily be replaced with a list of items that can be transferred to the slots of the Placemat so that they will then be displayed on top of the Placemat in the world. You can now put many kinds of items, blocks, objects and liquids into the 5 slots of the Placemat from your inventory by dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button or right-clicking on them in your inventory one after another. Usually only 1 item can be transferred, and it is not recommended to override this game mechanics to put more items into the slots of Placemats if you don't want to risk losing them. Placemats cannot be picked up as long as anything is stored in their slots. They can be rotated even when filled. After emptying Placemats that have been placed into the game world, you can pull and take the Placemats without requiring any Power Cell (Mining Cell) to do so. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Items that can be placed on Placemats * for all that is known, all cubic natural Blocks as well as all crafted cubic Building Blocks can be displayed * all other types of placeable non-cubic blocks including stairs, slabs, slopes, roofs, inner and outer corner blocks for stairs and slopes, also columns and eights * all kinds of Furniture like chairs and tables * however, 2 blocks large furniture items like all Fireplaces and horizontal Beds often don't fit onto the Placemats, but will extrude from them quite a bit * ladders (upright), fences, wicket gates, iron bars and the like. Fences and Iron Bars will be displayed as single poles each * doors (standing upright) and windows (upright as well), trap doors (that will appear floating rather high up above the Placemat in its standard rotation) * signs, gravestones, obelisks, arc signs - none of them can be inscribed when on display of course * all display cases/stands but only empty ones, and they cannot be filled while on display. Includes Wood Book Shelves, Stone Wall Shelves, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Stone Weapon Racks, Holiday Decorative Trees (pretty large), Holiday Mantles and Blocky the Snowman * all storage chests/containers, including the decorative Heart-Shaped Boxes, but also animated ones like placeable Diamond Treasure Chests that players get as rewards for completing Quests, and animated Holiday Gifts from Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign 2017 * all Lighting, including torches, lanterns, also Arctek ones, tall Medieval Lamps, Hidden Temple Torches, Medieval Fireplaces, Campfires, Fire Pits and Haunted Pumpkins. Please note that lamps and other objects that will normally illuminate the surrounding will not do so when being placed on a Placemat; instead many will even appear switched off * all existing crafting stations (Cooking Stations, Forges, Processors and also the outdated Crafting Table) * Extractors and Excavators. Excavators are slightly animated, Extractors sparkle. When rotating the Placemat, the Excavators will display the outlines of an area to be removed by them, but of course they can't be activated while on display. Extractors on the other hand appear folded down like they have finished extracting ore from a node, and will occasionally execute their typical "done" sound * Adventure Gates and Teleporters that look different on the Placemat than when placed into the game world * Death Statues, Red Ornaments, Hidden Temple Goblets, as well as Goo Cauldrons of all three colors with large bubbling (animated) goo puddles at their feet (when rotating the Placemat, the puddles will still extend horizontally though) * all 4 types of decorative Snow Globes. The Magic Snow Globe cannot be activated while on display * Vines, Bamboo, Ice Vines, Medieval Chains (all of them standing upright on the Placemat and on other display containers, unless the containers will be rotated) * all types of tree Flowers, ground flowers (Wildflowers, Tundra Flowers), Leaves, but also Poinsettias, Holiday Wreaths and Holiday Garlands * Beeswax, Rimecones and Snowcubes, most types of placeable plants like Tallgrass, Weeds, Reeds, Shrubs, Cattails - and Lilypads too since update R62 on April 19th 2019 * Queen Bees and tree Saplings that both cannot be placed onto every type of block in the game world, only on dedicated ones * all kinds of Explosives, including Vlad-a-Rangs, Shur-Ice-Ns, Flares and Fireworks. Scare Flares are known to make a sound when on display * summoning items like all types of Haunted Idols and Trog Traps. If rotated, they might appear to "activate" with an animation and a colorful beam, but will not actually start events while on display * Candy Skull Banners, Candy Skull Statues and other objects that can be colored differently depending on the players' selections - their color cannot be chosen when on display though, it will be the standard one. Candy Skull Banners will stand upright and slowly sway back and forth even when on display * all types of Weapons, including Store-bought ones that will appear laid down on the Placemat, no matter the arrangement (but the Placemat can be rotated in order to make the swords stand upright) * all Liquids - these will appear as slightly slanted blocks with a flow animation, very similar to slopes * Arcstones, Seashells, Pigsy Droppings, Pumpkiru Candy * all kinds of Food and Crops, also all 3 types of Mushrooms and all 4 Seeds of Crops (they don't sparkle anymore since April 2019) * all placeable Machines like all activation devices (all types of Switches and Levers, Number Pads, Pressure Plates, Sensors etc.), all operating gates (Logic Gates, Inverter Gates etc.), and also Fans (that stand on their edge instead of laying down). Sensors aren't animated, but will display a short cyan-blue beam just like their usual adjustable area mark * LEDs will appear as gray to black blocks on a Placemat, Industrial LEDs as red panels lying down flat, and LED Tree Blocks with white glowing parts * Checkpoints, Capture Blocks (will open once and then glow), Block Phasers (will move up and down), Snow Blowers, without working like usual of course, since you cannot activate them when they're on display. When rotating the Placemat, Snow Blowers will start to spit snowflakes though * animated objects like Industrial Chimneys, Industrial Vents, Gingerbread Chimneys and the like. Most machines will be deactivated (not animated) if you place them, but will start to emit smoke (or hot air) as soon as you rotate the Placemat * Industrial Bellows will not start to move even if you rotate the Placemat, while Industrial Gears will constantly turn right after putting them on display * Holiday Music Boxes will appear closed and silent, they cannot be activated by rotating the Placemat * Arc Picture Frames and Adventure Picture Frames that will show their standard image of a hill with trees * all Beacons including Healing Beacons. They might be displayed with or without sending out their beam/s on the Placemat (this changes regularly with every few monthly updates of the game), and Beacons are also known to make their typical sounds even when on display * different from Stone Wall Shelves, Placemats can display Loot Spawners, Mob Spawners, Seashells, Seeds of Crops and other Placemats correctly when their "visual" is turned off. The visible Placemat on the other hand is able to cloak these and other flat items halfways or even completely (mainly when the flat items are placed into the first slot) Items that cannot be placed on Placemats Not everything can be transferred into the slots of Placemats: * none of the existing Perfumes, Potions or Pigments * no animal drops/parts like Bones, Leather, Chizzard Gizzard, Feral Pigsy Fur or Miru Eyes * no other non-placeable crafting materials like Twines, Goo, Moss, Coal, Gunpowder, Melted Wax, Infused Crystals, Corruption Dust, Ores and Rods * no tools: Taming Collars, Plows, Washers, Wiring Tools * no armor parts and types * no Notes, Data Chips, rare Recipes, Hats, Bow Ties * no Rescued Toys, no Snowball Turrets Arrangements of Placemats When activating a Placemat (with right-click or pressing "f" as the default key) that has been placed into the game world, you can optionally render the Placemat invisible by deactivating the option "Show Container Visual" (activated by default). When the Placemat is set to invisible, the items on it will appear as if they had been placed on the subsurface or object directly below the Placemat. Additionally, you can change the arrangement of the items that you have put into the 5 slots: *Arrangement 1/4 will display the item that has been placed into the first slot very large in the center; the other items will be displayed much smaller, but neatly arranged at the four corners of the mat *Arrangement 2/4 will display the item that has been placed into the first slot large in the center and the others smaller, however arranged along the four sides of the mat this time instead of the corners *Arrangement 3/4 will look similar to the first arrangement - the item that has been placed into the first slot will appear large in the center and the others smaller at the four corners of the mat. Prior to update R46 this arrangement had rendered the Placemat invisible, while arrangement 1/4 had displayed the Placemat visibly, which is now chosen by activating or deactivating the "visibility" option directly *Arrangement 4/4 will display all items in a smaller size and arranged slightly haphazardly, most of the items will be displayed at the corners, but diagonally instead of north-facing, and the item in the middle will not be centred exactly, but displaced a little to one side How to change the settings of Placemats When activating Placemats that have been placed into the world, they can optionally be renamed and/or set to another minimum permission level. Additionally to that their transfer history can be viewed. All of these settings can be found on top of the activation window that can be opened by pointing the cursor at Placemats and using right-click or pressing "f" (as the default key). You can name Placemats like any other storage container by activating them and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square (note) with a "pen" in the top right corner. You can type up to 30 characters into the labelling array (and confirm this with "enter"/"return"), and this name/label will then be displayed instead of "Placemat" when pointing the cursor at it. You can also change the Permission settings for each Placemat by clicking on the padlock icon shown in the top right corner after activating the Placemat. Here you can define who will be permitted access to this Placemat (and its contents). To be precisely, you can set this Placemat to a minimum permission level that must be met or outranked by players in order to change the content and/or settings of the Placemat and even take the Placemat itself. Available world permission-settings: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On player claims the available settings are "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 all storage containers and activatable objects like Placemats are now set to "builders" by default when these objects have been placed into a game world or to "claim builders" when the objects have been placed within a player claim. This means that players with builder "rights" (aka permission rank) or higher (mod, admin, owner) either on your claim (claim permission ranks override world permission ranks) or game world can access your Placemats and take items from it or even pick up the Placemats themselves. If you set the permission level of the Placemat to "visitor", every player on the game world can access the Placemat and can even carry it off. Higher permission levels like "world/claim admins/mods" or "just me" will prevent this. A special permission rank "claim interacts only", which is solely available on player claims, will allow players with this exact same permission rank (that you can provide to visitors of your claim if you choose to) to take items from a Placemat, but not to take the Placemat itself. By hovering your crosshair cursor over the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner after activating the Placemat (with right-click or "f" as the default key) you can view a "Transfer History" that lists the (up to) last 5 filling procedures and last 5 removal actions with the according player names and the time of their access to the Placemat. Displays and Blueprint When capturing a Blueprint, Placemats as well as all other displaying objects can be captured with all their items "inside". When players build this Blueprint and place the display container accordingly, all the items that have been put in the display containers by the creator of the Blueprint will be displayed automatically without having to be put in. However these displayed items will merely be "ghosts". It will only look like these items are actually in the container, but they are not. When activating such a display container, you can see that the items in the slots look different too to indicate this. You can not take such "ghost" items out of the displaying object, and if you replace them with actual items to your own liking, the Blueprinted "ghosts" will vanish and won't automatically resurface if you take the actual item/s out of the concerned display slot/s again. This has been designed by Playful in order to let players share the "look" of special items with other players so that the players building the Blueprint won't have to provide these items themselves, but can use them as decoration. Bug Warning Attention: after placing items into Placemats, a known bug can occur that will not let you move a few of the items from your inventory into any storage container. Either placing these items into display containers and taking them out again or exiting the game, waiting for a while and then re-entering will solve this problem. You can put whole stacks of items into the slots of Placemats, but only if you drag a stack of items and then drop one item after another into the according slot. However it is not recommended to do this, because the possibility of transferring more than one item into any slots of these shelves it is very likely caused by a bug. As soon as the bug will be fixed, it is possible that all items except for one might vanish/be deleted. Category:Crafted Category:Display Category:Container